


A qayb sheeko yar 11

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	A qayb sheeko yar 11

Waxay ku guuldareystay in uu dhowro u qasadeen, iyada oo waxay ku dhaarteen. Waxay ugu dhaarteen in ay difaacaan Renly iyo ayuu ku dhinteen hubka iyada. Waxay ugu dhaarteen in ay isaga u xaq siin, weli Stannis Baratheon weli noolaa. Waxay ugu dhaarteen in ay qaataan Jaime ammaan ah oo ay King ee soo caga oo isagu seeftiisuu ku gacantaydu lumay. Waxay ugu dhaarteen in la helo Sansa Stark, iyo waxaa jira mid aad u Oo iyadu markay fashilantay.

Brienne ku dhaartay dhaartii kale. In kastoo ay iyadu leedahay lahaa sharaf kuma hadhin, haddii ay mar kale ku guuldareystay, in fikirka ay ku qaban waxa ay Muu dhaartay ha lagu sameeyo, iyada oo xanuun wadnaha.

-Nasashada-

Jaime ay suuxaan dhabanka uu la laalo. Dharbaaxyada ma ahaa ayuu waxa uu lahaa filayaa. In kastoo uu ahaa nasiib Saxansaxo lahaa keliya isaga dharbaaxay halkii isaga keeni karay xooggaaga oo dhan. "Ma Mu'miniinta ahaa, Brienne. Haddii aadan rabin in loo sameeyo, I weydiin kartaa Ser Addam."

Indhaha Brienne ka buuxiyeen oo oohin. Waxay ahayd tarbiyada dhaqmayaan tan iyo ilaa isaga lala yeesho on inuu ku laabanayo King ee soo caga, hal daqiiqad loo xamaan iyo murugaysan xiga. Jaime u malaynay ahayd dhiig iyada moon ayaa.

Wuxuu runtii ma doonayaan in ay ku lug Addam Marbrand ama nin kasta oo kale in this. Waxay ahayd wax duleeya ku filan awoodi waayeen in ay isaga dagaalka u gaar ah ula dagaallamaan, laakiin ugu yaraan magacaabista qof dumar ah oo isaga meeshiisa ku noqon lahaa miisaska ku on Boros Blunt. Waxaa ceeb ugu dhawdahay in ay la dagaalamaan qof dumar ah, iyo ceeb lahaa isaga xitaa more marka naagta in isaga soo baxay la dhigay on dhabarka. Jaime ineeded / i Brienne. "In kastoo aad ku sameeyeen dhaariyey inay ii mar ilaaliyo."

Racfaanka waa in ay iyada sharaf shaqeeyay, sida uu ogaa lahaa. Her gacanta u galay in ay hilt ku wada laayay seef, wuxuuna la siiyo iyada. "Waxaan aad u difaaci doonaa, Jaime."

Dad soo ururay si ay u daawadaan dayrka ee hay Cas. On Misra laba mar dhif ah Kingsguard lahaa caqabad ku noqday kasta oo kale oo si Kililka shakhsi, White Kitaabka sheegay in ay la diriray albaabadu u xiran yihiin la leh kaliya walaalo ah ay ku dhaarteen sida markhaatiyada. Si kastaba ha ahaatee Jaime ogaa eray in dagaal taasi oo ka dhigan Hubi inaad si kasta faafin, si Osmund Kettleblack ee afka mahad. Waxa ugu wanaagsan ee ahaa in ay lanooga dadweynaha sameeyo iyo u muuqdaan in ay Saliibiyiintu daweeyo.

Jaime ma jeceshahay ma ka fekerto sida dhow ayuu lahaa yimaadaan si lagu skewered by Blunt ka hor, wuxuuna Boyata oo nin ku galay samaynta caqabad rasmi ah halkii isaga weeraro ay ku quusey. Wuxuu qadhaadh edab oo gacanta ku dahabka ah Quruxdiisa qorraxda. Ka hor inta uu gacantiisa soo badiyay ayuu dilay karin Kuwaaral oo Boros Blunt inuu indhihiisa ku xiran yihiin, laakiin hadda waxa uu ku qariyey ka danbeeya maamuuska iyo Saxansaxo ah.

"Ma dagaalamaan doontaa qof dumar ah," Ser Boros ku dhawaaqday. "Ma aha sharafta leh."

"Waxay ahayd sharaf leh ku filan in aad ku garaacday Sansa Stark," jawaabay Jaime. "Ii sheeg, ma ceebteeda haatan u imid sababtoo ah naagtan waa weyn aad ka badan?" Ma uu arki karin wejigeeda ka danbeeya iyada visor, laakiin Jaime si fiican u fekeri karaa in sida qayb ah in of news enrage lahaa Saxansaxo ee. Wuxuu ku dhawaad ugu taahi Blunt.

Ser Boros dhigay no reply. Waxa uu hooseeyo habkooda visor ee uu isweydiinayaan su'aalo iyo seeftiisa soo bixiyey. Amed ahayd mar hore in Brienne gacantiisa iyo iyada strode hore si ay ula kulmaan iyada foe.

Jaime sauntered iyaga u dhexeeya. "Dhowaad waxaan halmaamay," ayuu yiri, hadlayay cod ku filan dadkii badnaa inay maqlaan. "Waa caado ah in horyaalka si ay ula dagaalamaan inay xidhaan raalli ah." Qudhiisa ayaa ku qasabtay ilka, wuxuu jeexjeexay xariijin ka soo xagga hoose ee midna qabinna, caddaan iyo waxa xidhxidhnaa wareegsan gacantaada Brienne ee. Daawadayaal The uproariously qososhay. Isagu ma uu yeelan doono si loo hubiyo in mar dambe in Saxansaxo garatay ma ahayn iyada uu ula jeedo inay ku kajamaan oo.

-Deeble waxa uu ahaa kooban. Boros Blunt aanay weligoodba badan ku filan seef iyo top of inuu ahaa ee la soo dhaafay uu Ra'iisul iyo soo baxay qaab. Brienne ahaa xirfad iyo dhalinyarada oo xoog leh. Waxay si fudud looga hortegi weeraro uu dhowna waxa ay hareeraha iyo deyr ku wareegsan isaga oo ahaa baabuur-wadidda. Haddana Ser Boros diiday in uu ka midho dhaliyo, xataa ka dib markii uu lumay oo uu gaashaan iyo kor u dhammaaday Xabaaebtaye in uus.

"Yield," Brienne baaqay. Marxaladda iyada seef ahaa at Blunt ee cunaha.

Ser Boros ayaa jawaab ka barbaro toorraydii iyo qodista dambe ee jilibka Brienne ee. The Yartoy of Tarth dhacay jilbaha halak Blunt oo hoos galo oo visor hadal ismaamulka iyada seef.

"Si wanaagsan baad yeeshay, Lady Brienne." Jaime kordhin gacanta ku iyada ku caawin in ay cagaheeda.

Brienne iska indho uu cududdaada fidsan. Waxay u kacay, jiidey amed soo baxay Boros Blunt, iyo iska xumaanin. Jaime raacay.

"Waxaan aaminsanahay in aad naftaada ku guuleystay dhunkasho ugu yaraan."

Markan ayay isaga hit Sixiroolayaal xidhan, isaga jeexday on dameerkiisa. Waxay ka qaadeen, iyada oo la maleyn iyo hurgufay timaheeda hore si daah saarayn nabar ah oo ku Dhabanadeeda. "Fadlan ma sameyn. Hadda ma."

Wargeyska Saxansaxo ayaa waxaa mar kale u ooyaya. Jaime xanuunka oo u qalmay in uu daanka. "Waxaan raali, makaa dhigay."

Brienne indhaha iyada oo timaheedii ayay iyada gacanta kula iyo iyada isagii way ka leexdeen in ay dib.

Iyada oo Ser Arys iyo Ser Balon ee Dorne iyo Ser Loras at Dragonstone, Jaime ahaa ee u baahan tahey qof si wanaagsan u difaaco laba boqorado. Isagu ma uu hor imaad u noqon kara seef si habboon, iyo qaybaha kale sadex Misra ee Kingsguard ahaayeen ku dhawaad diiddeen. Waxa uu lahaa fikradda si loo beddelo mid ka mid ah iyaga oo leh dagaalyahan ah oo ka wanaagsan, laakiin Boros Blunt lahaa soo jawaabay Jaime soo jeedisay, in uu ku hawlgab by barbaro seeftiisii. Waa hagaag, Blunt mid meyd ahaa, hadda iyo in uu ahaa mid dhibaato xallin. Jaime karin beddelaad ka wanaagsan qofka isaga dilay.

"Sida aad u jeclaan lahaa in qarisaan cad?"

Brienne dib u miiqeen oo si fool ka isaga. Jaime ka welwelsan tahay in ay isaga mar labaad ku dhufan lahaa ama Qali seef iyadu weli clutched iyada oo laabtiisa. Laakiin iyadu kaliya Condi at ilaa Jaime soo noqnoqda uu dalab.

"Waxaan ahay naag."

A kun oo siriq u yimid inuu maanka, laakiin waxa uu ka fiican yahay in ay iyada ka cadhaysiinina uu xilligan bulshada ogaa. "Ma jiro qaanuun dhabta ka dhanka ah magacaabayo qof dumar ah oo si Kingsguard ah." Kaliya sababtoo ah waxay ahayd mid aad u aan macquul ahayn wax macquul ah; sababtoo ah waxaa jira aanay weligoodba qof dumar ah, iyada oo sida ka hor.

"Anigu ma ihi nin ballad geesiga ah."

"Waxaad u baahan tahay ma noqon. Cersei kalena in marka ay siiyeen Hound Parsley cad. Waxaad ka dhawray noloshayda ugu intaad xajisaan aad. I aydnaan shakiyin aad sameyn doonaa isku mid ah oo ahaa boqorkii."

"Ma aan akhriyi karo."

"Brienne ..."

"Maya! Fadlan, kaliya ii bixi." Waxay is koorsada iyo madax si Stables ka. "In aan u tago." Waxa uu isku dayay in uu iyada ku qancin, laakiin Wargeyska Saxansaxo Gole oo aan dhulkeeda. Waxay tagtay ka hor habeenkii ku dhacay.

Xanuunjiso si ay u daawadaan iyada u tegi, oo uu la yaab. Wuxuu waxaa ka tan badiyey boqoradihii la xiro, iimaankoodu xakamayn kareyn, boqorka u yar oohin, waayo, hooyadiis iyo xaaskiisa, mid militari sahayda cuntada ee magaalada, iyo wax kasta oo kale. Waxaa jiray mid kale ma wuxuu rabay in uu gacan ka dhali miisaanka dhan ee. Jaime ma khalad karin Brienne uga tagaan, laakiin wuxuu istaagay meel muddo dheer, rajaynayana ku laaban lahaa.

-Nasashada-

Waxay ka soo furan karin iyada sharaf hab qaar kale. Waxay aadi lahaa Waqooyiga. Waxay ka heli lahaa Sansa Stark oo iyada amaan ku, ama iyadu ka heli lahaa Stannis Baratheon oo dilo isaga. Wax kasta oo wanaagsan tahay intii lagu dilay Jaime ama ku nool sida duqay iyo sharaf iyada oo ay mar lagu eedeeyay in isaga ahaanshaha.


End file.
